


The Letter

by thatemokidauthor



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Crying Bakugo, Engaged, Kirishima is dead, Letter, Love, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatemokidauthor/pseuds/thatemokidauthor
Summary: Bakugo finds a letter cleaning out his bedroom. (This is my first fanfic so go easy on me)





	The Letter

It had been one month. One month since Red Riot's death had been released to the media. One month since Pro Hero Ground Zero had last been seen in public. One month since Katsuki Bakugo had last left his shared apartment.

The first few days had been the easiest. Everything was so numb then, and the sheets still smelled like him. He ignored the phone calls, the text messages, the sad glances when he stared at the casket sinking into the ground. After that, he stopped smelling his fiance in the blankets, and Bakugo wondered if the tears coming out of his eyes would ever stop.

It had been his therapist's idea to remove some of Kirishima's things from the bedroom. An exercise Bakugo had been unwilling to do until recently. He found the note digging through the dresser. 

The paper was crumpled and crammed in a roll of Kirishima's dress socks.The edges were worn, like it had been opened and closed hundreds of times in someone else's hands before it had found Bakugo's. Bakugo's hands were shaking as he opened the letter. 

Bakugo,

I never realized how hard vows were to write. Writing manly vows probably isn't a challenge for you. You're the manliest person I know! I want to make sure what I say means something though. You deserve that. Without you, I wouldn't be where I am now. I wouldn't have achieved my dream, or made such great friends. Or met such a manly fiance. You're amazing, and to me, you're already better than All Might. You're my hero Bakubro. I love you. 

~Kirishima 

Bakugo's vision blurred as tears welled up in his eyes. He folded the note back up and put it in his pocket as they flowed down his cheeks. 

"I love you too, Shitty Hair."

Nothing else got moved that day.


End file.
